Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carrier bag with loops for containing merchandise, in particular food, that allows for a rapid opening and filling of the bag. The present disclosure also relates to a method of manufacture for bags as well as a process of filling such bags with items.
Description of the Related Art
Carrier bags are regularly used as shopping bags. In some shops, said bags are opened and filled with items by a customer, whereas in other shops said bags are filled by employees. In particular, in food stores/supermarkets, said items are regularly inserted into the bag by customers. The separation, opening and subsequent insertion of articles into the bags is a time consuming step that significantly increases checkout throughput times. Thus, in some shops, one employee is responsible for any payment at the cash desk and a second employee takes over the task of handling articles. Also, if customers are filling said bags on their own (which is generally preferred), said checkout times are increased significantly. The problem of providing a method to increase the speed of removing a bag from a stack of bags and subsequent filling of said bag has been known for a long time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,226 relates to a process for serially dispensing and opening of bags from a bundle of bags. A leading bag with a carrying handle made from a die-cut hole is attached to the trailing bags. Pulling on the first bag leads to a severance of this attachment and helps in opening the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,378 relates to a bag pack with multiple stacked T-shirt bags that can be easily drawn from a rack mounted pack. This is achieved using a readily severable adhesive engagement between the bags that retains the rear wall while the front wall of the bag is drawn forward.
Many conventional systems of providing bags make use of comparatively low-quality bags with carrier handles that are die-cut holes near the top of the bag or formed by T-shirt bags. Said carrier handles are not as tear-resistant as carrier bags having a separate carrier handle attached to the bag body. It should be noted that customers expect high-quality, tear resistant carrier bags in connection with the selling of food in food stores/supermarkets. If said bags are not sufficiently tear resistant, there is a significant danger that contents may be spilled if said bags are loaded with heavy items, such as dairy products or beverages.
Additionally, solutions are often proposed wherein the bags are attached to each other. The fastening means that are used can cause a tearing of the bags and affect the outward appearance disadvantageously. Furthermore, it is a known problem that carrier bags that comprise handles made of a flexible loop attached to the bag cannot be stacked in the same manner as bags having handles that are die-cut holes. These solutions for separation of bags cannot be applied to carrier bags that have a separate carrier handle, e.g., made of a flexible loop.
There is a need for high-quality, tear resistant bags that speed up checkout throughput times. In particular, there is need for bags that facilitate separation from a stack of bags and filling of said bags with articles. A further object is to provide a method for the efficient manufacture of such bags. Furthermore, another object is to provide a process for filling such a bag.
Further objects and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent as the description proceeds.